Agradable locura
by Yare Kurosaki
Summary: Luego de verlo por primera vez, no tuvo la fuerza para alejarlo de su mente. Ni él a ella. Ahora, comenzaban el juego que los llevaría a la locura. Una agradable locura.


Holaaa! ¿Que tal? ¿Cómo la han pasado, eh? :D Espero que bien! Well, hace días escribí esto, no se si quedó bien, en realidad, es mi primer lemmon! ^^ Pero espero que les guste mucho :3

Bueno, yo estaba pensando en hacer otro capi, sólo como si fuera un epílogo, pero ustedes deciden! ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes sonde Tite Kubo, yo sólo se los pido prestados un ratito :3

¡Bien, a leer!

**_._._._._._._._._**

Estaba en el bar, esperando que le trajeran la bebida que había pedido. Sabía que ese vestido violeta ceñido a la cintura y suelto hasta las rodillas y el discreto escote atraía las miradas lascivas de los hombres que allí se encontraban. El barman, un chico rubio muy lindo, le trajo su bebida.

—Gracias — le sonrío.

Paseó su mirada por todo el lugar mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios; había muchos hombres apuestos, pero todos tenían la apariencia de que le caerían encima en lo que se descuidara. Se veían tan asquerosos, con sus miradas sucias recorriendo su cuerpo.

Ella sólo quería pasar una noche agradable, disfrutar de algunas vistas y regresar a su casa normal. Pero para eso tendría que tener mucho cuidado con los lobos.

Se terminó su copa y pidió otra, acomodándose en el banco de la barra. Cruzó sus piernas y esperó a que su admirador trajera su otra copa. Sin quererlo, su vista se paseó de nuevo por el lugar, captando una buena vista.

Un chico alto y algo fuerte, de tez morena y muy atractivo. Con una cabellera naranja que se notaba en la oscuridad del lugar y resultaba mas llamativa con los reflejos de las luces del bar. Se paseó la lengua por los labios inconscientemente, y se acomodó mejor.

El chico anduvo hasta la barra, cerca de ella, y pidió una bebida fuerte. Rukia tuvo la suerte de poder mirarlo mejor: esa camisa azul con la chaqueta negra y un jean desgastado de color marrón con algunas cadenas de adorno, le quedaban demasiado bien. Le marcaban el cuerpo discretamente, y le daban un aire arrasador.

La línea de su mandíbula se dibujaba perfectamente, y con ese ceño fruncido parecía aún más atractivo. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y se reprendió ante tales pensamientos de su parte. No era el primer chico atractivo que veía pero sí el primero que le causaba esa reacción.

El chico volteó aburrido hacía su lado, y una sonrisa se fue formando lentamente en su boca. Le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, y Rukia se sintió bien, deseada. Curiosamente, esa mirada no la molestaba, en cambio, la hacía sentirse atractiva.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

—Hola — su voz ronca le penetró en todo el cuerpo y la hizo estremecerse. Rukia se desconocía, nunca se comportaba de esa forma, pero ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo.

— Hola — le respondió animadamente.

Hablaron durante un rato, pero no se contaron mucho sobre sus vidas. Sólo cosas al azar. Eran casi las once de la noche cuando ella se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse. Pero no quería, por muy extraño que sonara. Se levantó contra su voluntad, pero la mano de Ichigo, su apuesto acompañante, la detuvo.

—No te vayas — no soportó mucho más y apretó su mano, consciente de que esa sería su perdición. El deseo que sentía por el era mucho más grande que su razón.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

— Ahm… — la chica se arqueó hacia Ichigo, buscando más del placer que él le daba. El gemido femenino fue el detonante para el ojimiel, que le arrancó lo que le quedaba de ropa y también se despojó de la suya.

Le acarició los pechos con la boca, jugueteando con uno y masajeando el otro con la mano. Rukia estaba delirando de placer, pero cuando Ichigo la tocó en su centro, gritó de éxtasis. Ella le pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo, repasando las líneas de su fuerte y plano abdomen. Con algo de fuerza por parte de ella y cooperación de la de él, colocó la espalda del chico contra el colchón. Recorrió con su mirada su cuerpo, y paseó sus manos por su hombros y siguió hasta abajo.

La mirada de Ichigo estaba perdida en cada curva de su diosa. Casi no podía creer que estuviera en esa situación, pero era real, tan real como las manos que lo tocaban en ese momento. Estaba deleitado con esas pequeñas manos que lo llevaban cada vez mas a la locura.

Rukia lo cubrió con su mano y lo sintió animarse mucho más, si eso era posible. Era duro. Duro y grande. En sus mejillas, su rubor aumentó ante esa estimulación visual tan apetitosa. Dios, nunca se había comportado de esa forma, ni mucho menos había terminado en el apartamento de un chico apuesto, haciendo el amor desenfrenada y tiernamente.

Ichigo gruñó porque esas manos que lo hacían llegar al cielo eran su perdición. Si seguían así…

Sus manos se asieron a su cintura posesivamente, llevándola a pegar su espalda del colchón. Los ojos miel del Kurosaki estaban dilatados por el deseo, haciéndolos parecer de un dorado brillante. Rukia no apartó la mirada de ese hechizante color, le pasó las manos por el cuello y le acarició el cabello que le caía en la nuca. Era una _provocación_. Lo estaba incitando y lo sabía. Pero dos también podían jugar el mismo juego.

Condujo su boca muy cerca de la de ella, pero nunca terminaba de besarla. Y con lo que le gustaban a Rukia sus besos…

Besó su frente y bajó hasta su mejilla, donde plantó varios besos. Después siguió hasta su cuello, sin pasar por su boca. Y la penetró. Duro, fuerte. A Rukia se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa y goce al mismo tiempo. Volvió a salir de ella y entró, pero esta vez mas gentil, más suave. Sorprendentemente, el cuerpo de Rukia se adaptó considerablemente al de Ichigo, como si ya se hubieran encontrado antes.

Ichigo estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no terminar tan rápido, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. Rukia era tan estrecha, tan suave y tan caliente, que sentía que en cualquier momento podría venirse dentro de ella. Comenzó un vaivén pausado, disfrutando de esa fricción. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus alientos se mezclaban. Con cada estocada, la chica ojivioleta recibía una descarga eléctrica en su espina dorsal. El chico la besó suavemente en la boca, permitiendo que sus alientos se hicieran uno, al igual que sus cuerpos. Definitivamente, Ichigo ya no podía seguir con ese ritmo, se estaba volviendo loco.

— M-más… — gimió ella.

Ichigo procuró hacer caso omiso ante esa sugerente petición.

—I-ichi-go… M-más… — Rukia alzó las caderas para darle a entender lo que quería.

Y el chico ya no pudo seguir resistiéndose. Tomó a Rukia de las caderas y comenzó a penetrarla más fuerte, llegando hasta el fondo y saliendo casi completamente. Simplemente, esa chica le había hecho perder el control.

Ella se abrazó a él por los hombros, recorriendo su espalda con sus pequeñas manos, y mandándole corrientes eléctricas a todo el sistema nervioso del chico. Si la chica antes había sentido descargas eléctricas por su espina dorsal, ahora esas descargas la recorrían desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Esa chica se había vuelto una pequeña fiera en la cama, tan apasionada y amorosa que Ichigo había caído ante ella. Y él, era tan bueno y tan tierno, pero tan salvaje y posesivo a la vez, que la dejaba sin aliento.

No podía decir que lo amaba, porque eso sería mentir. Pero sí podía asegurar que ese chico le provocaba muchas sensaciones que nunca se imaginó

que podría sentir. Le gusta. Le gustaba ese chico desde que lo vio en el bar. Incluso, podía sonar un poco tonto, pero se imaginaba una vida con él.

Sin ninguna dificultad, podía verse sonreír cuando lo veía o cuando rememoraba algunos de sus momentos juntos. Sólo algunas cosas no era capaz de imaginar. ¿Cómo sería cuando despertaran? ¿O cuando llegara de trabajar? Era algo tan íntimo que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para imaginarlo.

Una embestida más fuerte que las anteriores la sacó de sus pensamientos y la llevó rápidamente a la realidad. Ichigo buscaba sus labios casi desesperadamente, pero el oxígeno no les era suficiente para llenar sus pulmones, por lo que tuvieron que separarse. El chico mantuvo su frente unida a la de ella, intentando no perderse ningún aliento proveniente de la chica.

Estaba a punto de culminar, lo sabía. La estrechez de ella le tenía casi perdido, como si estuviera flotando en otro lugar. Lo único que lo tenía atado a la realidad eran las uñas de Rukia, que se le clavaban casi salvajemente en la espalda.

Agarró a Rukia por las caderas, y arremetió duramente contra ella. Rukia no soportó tal intensidad de placer y se arqueó mientras se contraía rítmicamente alrededor del ojimiel. Ichigo sintió el interior de la muchacha contraerse y no resistió toda esa avalancha de sentimientos que se dispararon en todo su cuerpo. Dio una embestida potente, llena energía, antes de gruñir y vaciar toda su semilla en el interior de Rukia.

Se dejó caer lo más suave que pudo encima de la muchacha, con su respiración agitada y el cuerpo exhausto. A pesar de estar cada vez más adormilada, Rukia consiguió mover su mano para acariciar el sudoroso cabello del pelinaranja.

Ichigo sonrió débilmente ante el contacto. Nunca nadie lo había tocado así después de hacer el amor, sólo se limitaban a acomodarse en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Un suspiro se le escapó sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía bien. Demasiado bien.

Salió de ella lentamente, disfrutando un poco más. La chica se acurrucó a su lado, pasando una mano por su cintura y la otra la acomodó debajo de su mejilla. Para el pelinaranja era muy extraño que ella se instalara a su lado, dispuesta a dormir junto a él. Pero más raro todavía era que él no repudiaba su contacto; al contrario, su cuerpo lo recibía perfectamente.

Coló su mano por encima de la cintura de la pelinegra y acarició dulcemente su espalda. Recibió un suspiro complacido de ella ante la sutil caricia. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba. Le gustaba que ella respondiera tan de buena manera a sus caricias. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: compenetración. Tenían esa virtud muy desarrollada entre ellos, al parecer.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, teniendo consigo en mente la imagen de Rukia sonriendo antes de dormir.

En esos momentos, sólo eran Ichigo y Rukia. Sólo ellos. No eran Ichigo Kurosaki, vicepresidente de Corporación Kurosaki, y Rukia Kuchiki, mano derecha y hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki, dueño de la Corporación Kuchiki. Ni tampoco eran los Ichigo y Rukia que se habían encontrado esa mañana, en una reunión acompañados de los dueños de las empresas, Isshin y Byakuya, dispuestos a cerrar un trato que beneficiaría a ambas partes.

No, para nada, sólo eran ellos, y eso bastaba. Al día siguiente, cada quien encontraría la forma de explicar todo a los demás. Ahora, sólo tenían que disfrutar su momento juntos.

**_._._._._._._._._._ **

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Horrible? ¿Estúpido? xD Seee, diganmelo bonito xD

¡Gracias por leer! :3 Nos vemos en otro capi!

Cuidense mucho!

**Yare (:**


End file.
